Victoria Faeles
"You better fucking do what I say...unless you want some more burn scars." ― Victoria, threatening Chloe. '''Victoria Faeles '''is a recurring villain in The Lettuceverse and a member of the New Syndicate with her sister, Chloe Faeles. Contents http://character-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:King_Kuda/Character_Sheet_Format# show Information Appearance ------------------------------------------------------------------> Personality Victoria is the direct opposite of her sister, being serious, stubborn, and hot-headed. Although impulsive, she is the brains between the 2, and plans out most of their heists.Victoria has a massive temper, which can easily get out of hand with her powers, and if not calmed down, can easily shove the mission aside and try and destroy the source of her anger. She is also a control freak, and frequently threatens Chloe into following her orders to the point of abuse. Because of the hard times her and her sister endured, Victoria developed a complex about surviving, believing her to be the strongest of the two siblings. Because of this, she regularly abuses Chloe so she'll be there to take the fall in case something happens, as well as for stress relief. Her preferred way of abuse is putting her hand onto Chloe and activating her power, leaving terrible burns. Background Backstory Chloe and her sister, Victoria Faeles were born to two exceedingly poor parents. Victoria, being the older was expected, but Chloe was an unplanned child. Because of the family's poverty, food was scarce now that they had another mouth to feed, and they were growing wearier by the day. Convinced they couldn't keep the two children at their home, they sent them to live with their uncle when Chloe was 15 and Victoria was 17. Chloe's uncle was a middle-class police officer, but unbeknownst to Chloe's parents, had a raging gambling addiction and was quite the alcoholic. After their Uncle lost more and more money gambling and was fired from the police force due to showing up drunk, he started viciously abusing both Chloe and Victoria. While Victoria tried to fight him off and escape, Chloe became more and more submissive and seemed to be their Uncle's favorite to abuse, and she frequently went one or two days without being fed. After living like that for three years on virtue of having nowhere else to go, Victoria decided to escape. She set the house on fire using her power, grabbed Chloe, and left her uncle to die. Because of her time being poor and abused, Victoria developed a complex about surviving, and would do anything to ensure her own safety. Victoria then gave Chloe an ultimatum, become thieves and steal whatever they needed to live so they wouldn't become poor again, or she would kill her. Needless to say, Chloe accepted, and they became the catburglers. Despite this, Victoria couldn't handle the stress of what happened to both of them, so she started to abuse Chloe like their uncle did to both of them. ARC 1:Lettuceverse XXX ARC 2:Multiverse She appears alongside her sister in the lettuceverse guarding the breach to the steampunk world with Morgan Vidan, they are distracted by Paige Incanto long enough for the group to run into the breach, but not before Victoria shoots Paige with a fireball, throwing her into the breach as well. Morgan escapes into the breach, leaving a very angry Victoria and confused Chloe defeated as they watched breach close. Her and Chloe also appear twice in season 3, when the heroes visit the lettuceverse again. ARC 3:Fantasy RP Victoria first appeared alongside her sister Chloe as new STONE members in season 3. She normally appeared bossing around her sister during missions and picking fights with other STONE members. She willingly participated in summoning Lucifer, and was seemingly welcome to the idea. In the season 3 finale, she was killed by Jax after suprisingly yielding when he was about to kill Chloe, ironically dying the moment after showing any genuine concern for her sister. Abilities *"Inferno": Victoria can shoot extremely hot blasts of fire from her hands. She can also centralize fire to any part of her body, such as the hands and feet to throw flaming hot punches and kicks. Her power gets stronger the angrier she is. At maximum levels she gets an aura of fire and explosions, causing destruction to anything in her path. Trivia *XXX *XXX *XXX Category:Lettuce Characters Category:Lettuceverse Category:Female Characters Category:Character Sheets